Half
by shizutoya
Summary: What were their lives like before? Did they have a family? How did they live before they became countries? Some things are hard to keep with you, especially when you live such a long life. Some of the countries come and tell you of their past before all of this happened. This story is light on romance, but there are a few couples in this story.
1. Drunken Love Part 1

**My story starts off in a small village in Northern France. I grew up raised by my no good father who was a huge player. There wasn't a night when he didn't bring home a different lady home, so being his son I grew up almost like him. I didn't know any better, I thought it was a normal life style. **

** Once I got older I started to want to feel that feeling of independence. So being as rebellious as I was I left my village and traveled in to big city of Paris. School was a little troubling seeing how I didn't have a stable source on income to support myself and my father died an early death. Though I can't say I really miss him. **

** I was sixteen when I first left to go to Paris, so I still had my good looks. I was picked up quickly by a host club, said the pay was incredible. I thought to myself **_**what the heck, seems good enough, **_**so I took the job and became a part time host. With the money earned I was able to pay off most of the money I owed for school and I bought an apartment. There was always a different woman with me each night, I lived without care for I was content with what I had. I didn't think of anything else. Yep, I was a infamous womanizer in Paris. That is, until I met her. **

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Bonnefoy?" she asked her voice so quite I barely heard it. I look up from my table and see a shy looking girl standing before me. Odd, most of the women who approached me were very loud and obnoxious, but she was different. She had a noble appeal to her with her bright blue eyes and chocolate brown hair, she had a certain air to her.

"Yes chérie?" I asked seductively, hoping to get a good reaction from her. My charm seemed to have no affect on her for she continued to talk.

"Um, my lady wishes to have some time with you. She is willing to pay any amount for you."

"And why does she not come here herself? Why does she send you?" I smirk, I could care less for lazy woman, and they were never any fun.

"Do not misjudge her. She is being held back by some personal problems and would've come herself if those problems were not there. Now are you willing to come or are you going to spend your time here with the cheap girls?" Feisty, I liked that about a girl. Sure I liked them sweet, but when they had a fire like her I just couldn't resist. Quite one moment, next she is like a raging Hell.

"Fine, but I don't come cheap."

"Who does?" she scoffs.

I can't help but chuckle at her comment.

An hour later and we arrive at a huge office building. I knew this place, it belonged to Lady Queen. She might have an odd name, but she was one of the top mob bosses out there. Not to mention she was over twenty years older than me.

"My lady we are coming in." the girl called out as she opened the door. I got a little nervous that I was going to meet a mob boss.

"Ah, Catalina…back so soon?" she laughed, but her laugh was cut short as she went into a couching fit.

The girl, Catalina, ran to her side instantly.

"My lady did you take your medicine?" she was frantically looking around the old lady when Lady Queen gently pushed her away.

"Yes, yes. I'm juts getting old, but that doesn't mean I'll be losing any of my authority. Let's get down to business. Francis Bonnefoy, I have called you here for one reason. Can you guess why?" she smiled, but it was filled with mischief.

"No ma'am, I do not have a clue as to why you have called me here. Please enlighten me as to why I am here." I said in a sweet voice. There was a moment of silence until Lady Queen burst out laughing. After she gained control she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Boy you are here to entertain me. I've called you here to make an offer. Quit your job as a host and come work for me. Not only will you entertain me, but you will be doing some other business as well. I am sure that money will not be a problem, so quit being a petty host." She looked at me, expecting my answer.

"Why should I? What can you give me that being a host can't?" I said crossing my arms.

"My boy, I can give you the best thing in this time. I pure maiden that is one of the sweetest girl alive." She grabs Catalina's arm and pulls her closer. She blushes, making her cheeks look like small roses.

"My Lady, please don't bring me into this!" she begs, trying to pry the old woman's hand off her arm.

"Cat, I have raised you all your life. You are going to settle this deal, if Mr. Bonnefoy agrees you will belong to him. Is it a deal Mr. Bonnefoy?"

Now, how could I pass a deal like that? Getting a girl who has no choice but to follow me? I was already interested in her, but owning her? That seemed like a bit much, but if I hadn't agreed…things would've turned out differently.

"Sure, it's a deal Ms. Queen." I walk towards her and we shake hands. She smiles and lets go of Catalina, who has gone into a state of shock. I put my hand on her back and lead her out. I took her to my apartment, called the club to tell them I was quitting and prepared a dinner for two.

She didn't move, she was like that for a very long time. Only if I told her to do something would she move. The storm-like girl I had fallen for wasn't there anymore. As she sat in the kitchen, I walked up to her and knelt before her. It already passed a month since she had first come here.

"Please, chérie…look at me." I plead. I wanted to see the fire in her eyes, her sweet smile, the way her cheeks had a small blush to them. She hadn't opened up since she came to live with me, barely talked, never looked at me, emotionless. She was like a doll, the exact opposite of a storm.

I kept looking up at her, she didn't seem to notice me. I saw how glass like her eyes were, not the vibrant blue they were supposed to be.

"My love, it hurts to see you like this. I miss the beauty of your light, the way you smile…it lights up my world just to see them. I have met no other like you, this is not a fake kind of love. To prove this I will do anything for you." I couldn't believe the words I had just spoken and judging from the look on her face, she couldn't either. Tears started to spew from her eyes, landing on my cheek. The tears made her blue eyes look like crystals. No, that is an understatement. They were more beautiful than any other gem I had seen, I had fallen so in love with this girl…it was almost inhuman.

She suddenly leaned closer and put her lips on mine. Out of habit I wrap my arms around her, thankfully she doesn't mind. Being so close to her I can smell a faint smell of flowers. It's a nice smell, it reminded me of a warm summer night.

"Francis…do you really love me? ' She asked later as we sat on the couch together.

"Of course I do, I would do anything for you. Your wish is my command." I tell her in all honesty.

"Tell me about your life before. How did you grow up, do you have any siblings?" she kept asking questions until I kissed her, stopping her immediately.

"I will tell you, but I must tell you that it is not a happy story. My life wasn't very happy until I met you, so do not expect something good." I warn her. She snuggles closers to me, the warmth from her is comforting. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her even closer.

She pecks my cheek and rests her head on my shoulder. As I told her about my life, I ran my fingers through her hair. That night, was one of the most memorable. We talked all night, wrapped in each others embrace, it made me feel so complete. I would remember that night for the rest of my long life…

_***Thank you for reading. Just to tell you these chapters are separated by parts. This is part 1 of **_**"Burning Love", **_**the chapters are going to be in a different characters P.O.V every time. If this is too much please tell me, I am always looking for ways to make my stories more enjoyable for you guys. Thank you! ~ShizuToya***_


	2. Double Trouble Part 1

_***Welcome back to **_**"Half"**_**! This story is **_**Double Trouble**_**, Please continue to read! The whole story features a lot of different countries, the main stories are about France, Italy, Japan, Prussia, U.S, U.K, and Greece (Not in this order) The stories might have other characters in them, but they are not really the main ones. They just help with the story. Thank you for continuing to read my story!***_

* * *

I lived in Southern Italy along with my grandfather and older brother. We lived a nice and quiet life on our farm, just the three of us. To those who didn't know us very well, my and my brother could've been mistaken for twins. We looked so much alike, we even dressed the same. Though we had the same appearance, there was a five year difference between us. Eventually we grew out of that old habit of dressing alike…and we kind of drifted apart.

The truth is we have always loved each other. We were always closer than most, so we never really had a girlfriend because it never worked out. We spent too much time together, we were never separated. When I finally admitted my feelings for him…things didn't go as we planned.

"W-what are you saying?!" he yelled at me. I could see a small blush on his cheeks.

"I'm saying…that I've been in love with you this whole time." I confess. I've had these feelings ever since the freshmen year of high school; I was in my junior year now.

That was the day I saw his girlfriend cheating on him. I couldn't figure out why I was so mad, then I realized that I loved him so much I couldn't bear to have someone else break his heart. I was in love with my brother.

"You can't be serious. I mean I'm a guy AND your brother!" he said, exaggerating his statement by patting his chest.

"I know, but I still love you."

"But…it would be incest!" he sounds almost disgusted, but I can see his cheeks getting redder.

On impulse I leaned in closer and kissed him…hard. I held him close as we continued. It seemed liked forever, but when we finally parted I could hear him scold me.

"Y-you bastard…" even though he said that he still gave into me and we spent the rest of the day wrapped in each other's embrace.

After that day, I guess we started to secretly date, but sometimes it didn't seem like it at all. I guess it was nice that we looked like twin, so no one really judged us when we went out. It was a month after that faithful day that I found out.

"Mr. Vargas, after the exams…we have found out some troubling news." The doctor tells me in a very serious voice.

"W-what is it?" I ask, my voice shaking.

"I am afraid you have a mutation of Cystic fibrosis. Since this is a new thing, I am afraid with the regular treatment…we can only give you about five years." He let that sit with me as I took in this new information. Five years left with Lovino…only five years…left for me.

"I…I'll go with the treatment."

"Okay, please schedule the appointment at the front desk. We will discuss more about this on a later date." I nod and left, stopping at the front desk to do as he had told me. The lady there looked like she pitied me. She told me to smile, that things would get better. I hoped she was right.

I have to tell him…but when? Suddenly my phone rang. I jump and quickly went to find my phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Feli are you free?" I heard Ludwig ask. I relaxed a bit; maybe I could talk to him about this.

"Uh…yeah! Let's meet at the usual place!"

"Yeah, see you then." And he hung up. He doesn't mean to sound rude, he was just a little socially awkward.

As I walk to our usual I see Lovino coming out of a movie theater…but he isn't alone. Antonio, his old friend, came out with him. They seemed to be hanging out…that is until they kissed.

I stood there and watched, my heart breaking with every passing second. As they turned to me, they stopped immediately.

"Feli?" Lovino started, reaching out to me. I slap his hand away; I can feel my eyes burning. Tears wanted to explode from my eyes, but I didn't want to seem so weak. I look away, not wanting to look at them. The scene replayed over and over in my head.

"Fratello, please listen to me." I finally look at him and slap his face. I probably should've taken a different route, but anger swelled inside me…I couldn't contain it.

"It seems my feeling were all one sided. Were you just playing with me?! Was this all a joke?! IS THIS FUNNY TO YOU?!" my eyes burn even more, I look down at him. He is clutching his cheek and looking at me in shock. Antonio is at his side…I just want to punch him for taking Lovino from me.

"IF YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID SO! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO LEAD ME ON!" I yell and run away in the opposite direction. The tears finally swell from my eyes, flooding my vision. I don't care anymore. As I turn the corner, I run into someone.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" he yells at me and pushes me to the ground.

"S-sorry…" I rub my eyes, not wanting this stranger to see me like this.

"Awe, did someone break your heart?" the man grabs my arm, pain shoots up as I hold back a whimper. He pulls me up and inspects my body.

"Please, let me go." I tell him. He doesn't listen.

"Why don't we play for a bit?" he chuckles as his free hand starts to lift up my shirt.

"NO!" I yell, and suddenly he let's go. I fall to the ground, I must've hit my head because my vision starts to fade into black.

"Feli! Don't go! Please, I still need to tell you how I feel." I heard a voice call out. Someone was holding me…the person was shaking. They're very warm…it's nice…

_Is this Fratello? No…he isn't this warm…so who is this? _The darkness takes over, but the last thing I feel is a small kiss on my lips.


End file.
